How Vaughn Fell In Love With Chealsea
by i love zim and anime
Summary: The story How Vaughn Fell In Love With Chealsea its a cute story so please read!


HELLO PEOPLE what up? This is my first story so be nice just say what u think I could improve on and I don't own anything! So don't think I do well on to the story!

*Vaughn's view*

It was a warm spring day when I reached Sunny Island I was hoping that I'll get more business and a breath here. In the city I couldn't even breathe without getting smoke or someone's bad BO it was disgusting. When I got to the beach Julia was there.

"HEY VAUNHN OVER HERE," Julia yelled.

"Stop screaming I could see you," I told Julia in a low voice, hearing her screaming gave me a headache. Julia ran over to me and gave me a death hug "Julia you're going to kill me," I said while pushing her off. "Aww don't be mean, you just got here," Julia said while grabbing one of my bags. "You don't have to help me I got it," I said while taking my bag from her. "Well someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today," Julia said while pouting. "Whatever let's go already," I said.

While Julia was taking me she was saying some things but I was ignoring her and looking around the island it was really breathe taking I wonder why people left, but Julia realized that I wasn't paying attention and yelled "VAUGHN ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?" I replied a "No" and she was fuming like a volcano, but as soon as a guy with pink hair walked by she acted like an angle.

"Oh hi Elliot what are you doing here?" she said with a sweet tone and blush on her face. "N-Nothing I was just about t-to go to y-your house," Elliot said nervously "B-But you look b-busy so maybe l-later." "Oh no I was just showing my cousin the town after I'm done I'll stop by your house so will you wait for me?" Julia said in a hoping voice. "OK if your o-ok with t-that," Elliot said happily. "Yup I'll see you soon," Julia said with a changed attitude.

"Vaughn let's go I'm in a hurry and mom is waiting for you." Julia said happily when we got at Mirabelle's house (Julia's mom) she gave me a death hug I can see where Julia gets that from. "Hello Vaughn it's nice to see you," Mirabelle said "You to" I said. "Vaughn I know your tired and everything but I need you to meet the farmer since we are all busy he's the only one who can show you around so you have to be with him all day and come back with him understand?" Mirabelle said "Yeah whatever," I said while I was leaving out the door.

When I was finally on his ranch I looked for the name of the ranch it was the dumbest name I have ever of it was called sparkle ranch, but as I looked around everything was amazing his house was upgraded to the max, both the barn and coop were upgraded to the max and the field was filled with crops as far as the eye can see this farmer was amazing I bet we will be friends I smiled under my hat and walked up the door and knocked. The door quickly opened and it was a blond haired boy and said "Oh hi I didn't see you there my name is Mark." "Hey you are the new farmer right?" I said. "Huh oh no sorry I'm her apprentice," he said with a goofy grin.

"Her?" I said. Then a different voice said "Mark who at the door?" "Um I don't know his name but he is looking for you," Mark said. She came over to the door and said "Oh you're the animal dealer that Mirabelle was talking about Vaughn right?" I was so shocked I said "YOU'RE THE FARMER?" out loud. "Um I'm Chelsea and yeah why?" I said quickly "No reason." Uh ok are you ready?" Chelsea said. "For what?" I asked. "Didn't Mirabelle tell you?" Chelsea said. Then I remembered "Oh right yeah" I said. Then Mark quickly said "where you are going Chelsea?" in a worried tone. "Oh I'm going to show him around I told you yesterday remember?" Chelsea said in a motherly voice. "Can I come?" Mark said in a hoping voice, but for some reason I didn't want him to and without thinking I quickly said "No way!" in an annoyed voice. Chelsea and Mark both looked at me surprised and Chelsea quickly said "Um Mark you already know the island but after I'm done showing Vaughn around we can go to the diner," in a sweet voice. Mark looked at her happily and said "YES! I mean yeah sure," then Chelsea looked at me and said "You can come too Vaughn" Chelsea said in a kind voice. "Yeah sure" I said. Mark looked sad but hopeful for something. "Well let's go Vaughn see you later Mark" Chelsea said happily while grabbing my wrist.

-So did u like it? Please review and tell me what I show work on and tell me anything about this story that u liked please!


End file.
